A day at Yog towers
by Finwee Lord of Long Winds
Summary: Duncan and Kim had not realy landed on moonquest but on a server with a better Yoglabs and an improved Sipsco(Finally). Duncan and Kim both want revenge on either Simon or Sjin and they are willing to go to extreme lengths
1. Kims reunion

** Hi guys this is a small thing about the Yogscast that i am writing. This is just to be silly and for fun. Any mods that you believe i am saying exist do not so I will not bother giving them names.**

** I am not affiliated with the yogscast I do not hate Notch and I do not know enough about the rest of them to make more characters.**

* * *

Kim was so frustrated. Her one chance at getting back at Sjin gone. She had found a tutor who was trying to teach her how to function in this strange new world and she was beginning to be smart. Now he was dead or something and her tower was destroyed. But then of course it was all his fault because he had not killed the Naga and the world began to fall apart.

Something else though had been nagging at her mind, he was trying to warn her about something. Oh thats right he had been trying to warn her about the Flux before everything was destroyed. But now he was gone, sucked into the Flux.

* * *

Kim wandered the new world trying to remember any of her lessons when she heard a loud crash a couple yards away. She saw somebody run behind a nearby hill. She wondered who it was but believed that it was a little too scary to check on alone. Suddenly the person charged at her and had grabbed her before she could run.

She gasped "Duncan? I thought you were in Fluxland or something"

"Oh yeah that was pretty great there. I found out some really cool stuff like this." He gestured to his arm and then she realized that it was not his power tool that he was holding. His arm was replaced with a mechanical one.

"Holy shit Duncan! Holy shit! What did you do to yourself." She looked over his whole body and realized that many parts of him had been modified.

"Oh my real arm was not as useful." "What about your back?" "This is better for heavy lifting." "Your eye?" Duncan shrugged and said "It just was not as cool."

Kim was beginning to feel nervous around Duncan again. He always seemed a little reckless but now he was simply going mad. Probably living alone in a castle and then being sucked into a strange vortex could not have been good for his brain.

"Ok Duncan it was nice seeing you but I have to go now."

"Oh but Kim I think you are going to want to wait why I have learned a way that you can help me get revenge on Simon and for you to get revenge on Sjin."

* * *

Kim could not believe Duncan! He had done something that seemed unholy. He had once again gotten a Flux crystal set up but this time he was filtering it through several compressors into a small strange container.

"Duncan mother says stop!" "No, Kim I simply need to borrow her for a while soon I will let her go."

Kim shuddered as she saw the last of it's essence drain into the jar. Duncan then picked it up and plugged it into his arm. For a short while nothing happened and then Duncan's eyes began to glow purple like Rythian's do.

"Are you ready kim to begin your own quest?" Kim stared at his eyes before saying "Yes, I am ready to be your apprentice again in order to bring Sjin to justice." "Good let your training begin."

* * *

** Duncan and kim hopefully will be the only to people whose personalities I will butcher, but then again I am not that good. Simon and Lewis at Yog Labs next time. Please review even if it is just to insult my story. All reviews shall be taken into account. Also future chapters should also be longer.**


	2. Welcome to Yoglabs

**Sorry for not updateing you few who read this but I was under the weather a bit and I gat addicted to a different author called mfatemistress who wrote dark embrace. He is about tentrillin times better than me and he writes his storry with much better content.**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Yog labs. Simon should just be in his office over here. Hey Simon!"

"Oh hello Lewis I was just umm doing some paperwork. I was not napping or eating any Jafas that you had kept in the kitchen. Wait what?"

"No of course not. But now we have people here to do paperwork for you."

"What! That is amazing. You see we should do stuff like that more often so I don't have to do work as hard. I suspect that they are honest employed workers earning a nice big fat salary."

"Um yeah. That's exactly what happened we did not brainwash anybody."

"Wait what? Did you say brainwashed? Wow just as I was saying good job."

"Well look on the bright side if they get attacked by you they will do their own paperwork."

"I guess so but still if anybody ever asks they ate the Jaffas that you kept hidden."

"Of course. But also we have been working really hard on automating and updating all of the equipment around here."

"Oh my, God. Does this mean?"

At that Simon began running down the hall toward the break room and pressed the coffee machine button.

"Oh, my God. We have got a working coffee machine. Now we are officially cooler than starbucks."

Simon and Lewis proceeded to tour the newest expansions of Yog labs.

"We have removed all of the bugs in the robot army and now we have one of the strongest forces in the world ready to defend us and borrow government supplies." Lewis bragged to Simon. "We also have perfected the Stargate in the basement allowing us to funnel supplies to us through a special piping system. Turrets have been installed that add to our bases security and we now have perfect cloning abilities. At least pretty much always. The bots that are normally always stalled in the hallway are also doing their job now."

Simon suddenly stops and looks at Lewis saying. "How on earth can we power turrets all over the facility a massive Robot army and the entire cloning network for Minecraft?"

"Well Simon it is due to research on an ancient Nether artifact that we have managed to acquire. And let me tell you it makes Bort seem like he spent too much time stealing all of your Jaffas."

"Lewis that doesn't sound dangerous at all. But um out of curiosity is it kept somewhere safe where it can't be fiddled with?"

"Oh yes of course nobody except for the scientists that I bring with me are allowed in."

"Does anybody outside of this place know that we have it?"

"Well actually, Duncan was the first scientist allowed to see it before he was fired. He actually is responsible for a large amount of our progress in dimensional warps, gravity shifts, energy augmentation and other things like that."

Simon suddenly loses his cheery smile and draws his sword yelling "Die you crazy thingy." Before he could even finish walking up to Lewis a Robot hvers down a chute and blasts the clone to pieces.

"Damn those random bouts of murderous intent." He mutters something else quietly to himself and walks away.

* * *

Sips and Sjin were both hooting excitedly as Sjin activated the quarry that began to remove the rich dirt from the surrounding area and pump it into the facility.

"Oh Sips I am so happy we finally got a shipment of staff to help operate our facility and to sort out the dirt correctly. And we also have been able to branch out our operations and services I mean this is amazing."

"Yeah bud I know its like we were destined to find that orphanage for blind kids with ADHD. Those mothertrukers had alot of money."

Both of these two crooks began to weep with joy at the prospect of all of the money that they had righteously earned through their difficult endeavors.

"Sjin did we have to get a melodramatic narrator why not a regular one?"

"Duncan only had one left after the explosion at his castle."

"Good job getting Kim to end up there and secretly sabotaging everything. She is such a big noob that she could have conceivably already done that alone."

"If it were not for that we could not have stolen Dunc's research giving us access to all of these new dirts and that little secret that Simon and Lewis have surprisingly been able to contain."

"What do you think Rige would do if he found out?"

"Ha he would probably first try to ban people and then run to his dad for help."

Both of these maniacal monsters began to cackle until Sips shouted "Enough of that mothertucking narrarator!"

* * *

Kim was amazed at how much her mentor was giving up in order to gain revenge. He built machines that would shrink something down to a miniscule size while remaining functional. He had infused enough material into himself to take up twenty six large chests, and some of those objects were ender eyes or thaumcraft ingots. Duncan was now only slightly shorter than an Enderman and he had filled himself with new technology and biogenetic enhancements that scared the shit out of her.

But sadly he had also had some changes done to her as well. He gave her a robotic arm and had cybernetically enhanced all of her back muscles. She was now taller than Sips even though she was unnaturally short beforehand.

Duncan also drained the flux out of him and gave it to her saying that it was noncompatible with a Nether object he was going to acquire from Simon. "Don't worry kim," he said in a now deep voice that was somewhat creepy, "We shall find others to join us who crave revenge."

"M'lord what about Ridgedog?"

"If he intervenes then I shall be forced to crush him!"

"How on earth he is a demigod!?"

Duncan paused and looked at her and said in a terrifying whisper "Nothing lasts forever."

* * *

**I am planning to make other characters have a brief appearance and take sides in the war. That Nether object seems to be important guess what it is.**

**Pleas review but even if you dont i will do this for other reasons.**


	3. Headaces and betrayal

**Thanks to DJMige for being supportive and being the first reviewer to my story! She sugested that I include OC's in this does anybody else want me to or have any suggestions (Even if you don't I might anyway). In this chapter I introduce a few new characters but none of them will be very important and they might have one or two appearances.**

* * *

"Oh Lewis I feel so strange what just happened?"

"You just respawned." "What!?" "Oh yeah I forgot that it was not safe for you to remember."

Lewis pulls out a gun and blasts Simons brains out causing the goop that he is made from to disintegrate.

"Oh Lewis I feel so strange what just happened? Why do you have that gun out?"

"Um . . . well you see you went a tiny bit insane and crashed into a wall and we put you here. My gun is out because someone tried to kill you."

Why on earth was someone trying to kill me? Recently nothing had been making sense. There were huge gaps in his memory and things were making very little sense. Wait didn't I just say things were not making sense now that does not make sense. Oh there I go again Aaarggg.

"Simon? What is going on?"

"Lewis my poor little dwarf head hurts. Nothing is making sense to me everything seems out of place. Last thing I remember somebody was telling me to go down through storage and dig dig Dig down deeper than anything else a dwarf has ever dug before." Simon quoted.

"Simon that must have just been a scary dream. You probably ate some burnt Jaffas." Lewis brushed the matter off though secretly fearing that the artifact had too much influence over the cloning process. Dammit I am going to have to sort that out. "Simon you should go home for today you do not look very good."

"Ok I don't remember feeling like this since pig island." He said absentmindedly and as he left he heard a distant roar that made the lights flicker strangely. He gasped and ran out of the building holding his head.

* * *

Hanna was alone without Nilsey. She had to find Yog labs and tell Lewis about Kim and sadly Nilsey.

Kim had walked into Owl headquarters and began talking to Nilsey. Hannah had been upstairs at the time and so she did not know exactly what was being said until she heard Kim say in a frightening and carrying voice. "Nilesy nobody notices you or your pools I can help you find somebody who will change that."

"Oh really but I am content right now do I really need to do anything else."

"Oh poor naive boy. Think Sips and Sjin killed you the only pool expert on the server for what reason? I thought so. You simply did not suit them. What is to stop somebody else from doing the same thing later."

"Kim there is nothing else I can do. I am not very good at this. I never ended up getting very far in Tekkit Topia and the same thing probably will happen again here."

"Duncan can help. He will destroy Sjin for causing the war and then he will kill Simon and his allies for destroying his home."

Hannah heard Nilesy do the unthinkable and agree! That made no sense. He and Sjin did so many episodes of Diamonds in the Rough that she thought that they had healed their past quarrels. She ran downstairs and gasped when she saw Kim towering above Nilesy. She had a Metal arm and glowing purple eyes as well as several other cybernetic attachments.

"KIM what on earth are you telling Nilesy! We have stayed out of this war for a long time! We shall not get involved now!" I drew out my diamond sword.

"Please Hanna get out of the way." I stood my ground and told her to leave Nilesy here. "Hanna I would ask you to join but you clearly have already chosen your side." She raised her mettle arm and fired a plasma burst at me hurting me terribly.

They left after that and left me to die. I got up and decided to tell Simon and that is what brought me here. In the middle of nowhere bleeding out. I stumbled and closed my eyes.

* * *

Sips and Sjin were in the middle of a Testificate village hiring support for their new industry.

Sjin was using a megaphone to shout "Big money, Big women, Big fun. Come one come all join Sipsco. Big money, Big women, Big fun,"

"NO! Big women comes first you fupin ideot! Get it right or you're fired."

"Sips we are partners remember?"

"Hurry up you are supposed to be announcing, if you don't you are going to regret it."

* * *

Two hours later Sips and Sjin are back at their base and they begin to argue once again. At least Sjin is trying.

"Sips we both agreed that this would be called Sjipsco when I threatened to become an independent dirt trader."

"Oh man I think that Sipsco is such a great name for a company don't you?"

"I have some say in what we do here, now you need to start listening to me!"

Sips starts reading a clipboard and then he yells "Sjin this says that you authorised a dirt shipment!"

Sjin slaps his head and sighs.

* * *

"Soon, soon we will have our revenge!" Duncan tells his followers. "The sweetest kinds of revenge in fact. Nilesy I am giving you an attachment that can place an instant inflatable pool that could 'accidentally' have acid in it, as well as this weight launcher that you can crush the people who crushed you. Kim you may have this attachment that will corrode dirt and this TNT launcher to melt the very dirt that Sjin betrayed you for. Go my lieutenants and find others who will join our cause."

"Yes Teacher. To hear is to obey!"

Duncan smiled and said quietly. "Tick tock goes the clock ticking toward disaster."

* * *

**Who can guess what the Nether artifact is? What is wrong with Simon? Will Sips ever admit that it is really Sjipsco? Find out on some other episode of this story. Also tell what other Characters you want to join and who they should join. See ya.**


	4. Summons

**Hello readers DJMige gave me permission to use her OC Amy Pink. The Nether artifact shall be revealed next chapter and the Blackrock team will be introduced this time. I am not sure if I will be able to give them lasting roles or if they will fade into the background. Duncan's team is supposed to be shadowy from now on and you will see a small bit from their point of view at the end. I do not own any of minecraft and the only OC is DJMige's.**

* * *

Amy Pink. Yeah that is my name. What happened I thought I was doing the survival games.

Suddenly all of her memories came rushing back about how she had been knocked out very early on. She groaned in embarrassment. But this was definitely not Sky's base. She was in the middle of an empty field and in the distance she could make out a castle made of what looked like basalt bricks. "What! that is not fair I should be back at base where everyone thinks that I am really cool. Not here in the middle of nowhere."

That is when she noticed a girl with an owl hat on slowly staggering through the fields. She could not quite remember who that was do to her head being slightly foggy from teleporting through dimensions. The distant figure suddenly collapsed and stopped moving.

Startled Amy ran toward the collapsed figure and jumped when she realised that it was Hanna! She was bleeding slowly from a large gash in her stomach and she obviously had fainted.

She then made a decision that changed her life from then on.

* * *

Teep stood as a lookout watching the plain below. Out in the distance he could see a figure approaching the castle he readied his bow ready to shoot until he noticed that the person was unarmed and was carrying an injured person in their arms.

He abandoned his post and ran down to the front door and gave a small growl when he saw that the injured person was Hannah who was gravely wounded. "Please I need help," said the person holding Hannah, "She is injured really badly and she is unconscious."

Teep nodded and took Hannah and began to walk down the hall toward a bedroom that held an eye of Ender above it. The stranger followed him.

* * *

Amy felt slightly nervous walking into a powerful mages home. She could see that Blackrock had been remodeled on this server after the abandonment of the Tekkit one. Suddenly the Eye over the door swiveled and looked at her scaring her a lot. The door opened and gasped when she saw Rythian and Zoyea both sitting together on a throne. Rythian got up and told Teep "Thank goodness you found her I am worried about this wound of hers. And thank you Amy Pink for rescuing her."

"What! How did you know my name?"

"A powerful mage can do many things that you would find surprising. However this wound startles me. It seems to be scientific in origin but magic seems to have augmented its strength. This makes little sense."

"The only person that has ever been at war with us and used such riddickulous force against us was Duncan." Zoyea said. At the mention of his name both of the couple seemed to get mad except Zoyea rubbed her mettle arm nervously.

"Can you fix her?" Amy asked. Rythian nodded "It may take a while but she can be saved. Here you go Teep"

He tossed the Dino a bag of sugar and Zoyea said "Yes you're a good dinosaur very good for rescuing Hannah!"

Teep rolled his eyes but opened the bag eagerly.

* * *

Simon had gone back to work again feeling somewhat better but still he felt some other presence making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey Lewis did you fix the lighting problem?"

"What lighting problem? Where was it?"

"Lewis don't you remember? All of the lights were flickering and there was a loud roar in the background."

Lewis paused looking at his friend in concern. "Honeydew there was no roar or flickering. Here look at the security footage."

Simon saw the footage from yesterday play by and he saw a very handsome dwarf (If he did say so himself) walk out of his office. He saw the dwarf cower for seemingly no reason and then run out clutching it's head.

"Oh I guess it must have been a dream" said Simon though he really had decided to do something else. _Bravely Jaffas dig where Jaffas no other dwarf has ever Jaffas dug before. Diggy diggy Jaffas hole._ Simon was sure that something was wrong but he was also relieved that he was beginning to think more normally. Jaffas everywhere.

* * *

In the Little Wood was walking up to Sipco of all places. At first it seemed ridiculous to him that they asked him to go but he then decided that what they offered him was worth it. They had made some amazing leaps in science and had developed a special dirt that had some Bonemeal in it that was extremely healthy for trees. He had tested it on a tree and it had amazing results so he decided that he could help even if he did not like the duo themselves. "Hurry up Toby!" He shouted.

* * *

Duncan chuckled both members of the Rail Bros had joined him and he was now ready to summon people from other dimensions. His first try had been a failure and a person named Amy was probably wandering the world somewhere. But now he was more successful he manage to summon someone called Pie Overlord, Pattyburgers, and Coolradiatoor. He could summon maybe two more people then he would make his move. "Hello my name is Duncan you broke my world prepare to die."

* * *

**Those characters at the end are either some of my friends and one made up name. Like duncan said their can be two more OC's in the story on his side before only Yogscast members can be chosen. Thanks for being great and reading. Please Review**


	5. The Acelaration

**Hello readers there are not many but I would like to thank the few that do read this especially DJMige, who is letting me use another character called Josie, for being encouraging. I have put one of my three stories on hiatus and I might continue to work on it later but for now Frozen is going to wait.**

* * *

_ Kim stop telling Nilesy such foolishness._

_ Poor precious Nilsey. Sjin will suffer for his crimes against us who are weak. Duncan brings us Salvation._

_ You Hanna have chosen to help the oppressors. You shall die as well._

_ Stop lying to him Kim! stop! leave us alone!_

_ Shh Hannah it is okay. _ That was not Kim's voice_. Hannah calm down. Sleep._

* * *

Rythian sighed. "Amy, Zoeya, Teep I have finally gotten her to sleep."

"Wait! She is just now starting to sleep?! What was she doing the rest of the time?" Amy Pink questioned.

"Duncan must have been the one to attacked her or he engineered the weapon that was used against her. He uses an unholy combination of science and magic to create devastating weapons that are hard to counteract."

Rythian had a troubled expression on his face as he began walking out the room. Zoeya followed him leaving me Amy and Teep alone. I continued to wait inside the room with a cloaking device on to hide me from Zoeya, Teep, and Amy. If Rythian looked directly at me though I would have to try fighting him. I think that he would be to shocked to react at first and then perhaps I could run. Just then I caught Rythian say "Zo I think that Dunc has finally found an ally in the war. And he is going to try and kill Simon for releasing the Naga and destroying the world."

"How do you know?" I heard another voice say, probably Zoyea's.

"The attack as you know had some magical properties and it put her into a troubled sleep after she fainted. She was unable to gain any rest because of it. During her sleep I was able to hear her for a while and she was reliving a scene that obviously had a lot to do with her being injured." He began to be more quiet and I had to strain my augmented hearing to the max. "Kim was the one who damaged her. I am sure of it."

That was enough for me. Knowing Rythian he would instantly join Simon in order to help them fight Duncan. "Dunc I am coming home!"

* * *

"Simon what do you want now?!"

"Um I was wondering where we keep the mining hats and mining equipment. You know dig a hole that is what dwarves do!"

"Down the hall to the left." Simon had obviously died and respawned twenty-eight different times. If only that cloning accident all those years ago never happened Simon would not keep forgetting that he could respawn. He pressed an intercom button on his desk. "Nether research squad alpha please report to the deep cells. Time for a little visit to the Artifact." It was important that they could fix the cloning bug before this got too out of hand.

"Hey Lewis I wanted to know where all of the mining equipment is."

"Down the hall to the left."

* * *

"Sips, Sips, Sips!" Shouted Toby. "The dirt is missing."

"What are you talking about? Did Martyn steal some to plant more trees on?"

He shook his head "No this is something much worse look!"

Sips leaned out the window and he saw hundreds of craters littering the countryside but only dirts was missing.

It seemed that the dirt was attacked by some sort of antidirt stuff. Wood was unharmed, Stone, gravel, sand, you name it all of it was fine. In the distance they heard Sjin shout "No not the Mahogany please Kim NOOO!"

Sips saw a tall meclike beast that was two feet taller than Sjin. They cowered in fear staring in horror at the monstrosity before them. "Damnit did she really kill our good narrator and leave us with this dumb one?"

"Yes she did Sips! She is melting the dirt and Mahogany! Come on we need to reorganize our security force."

"Come out little mouse I am here to find you. Are you scared of little old Kim? Hhahahahha! Maybe you should have thought about this before you ended up nearly killing me!" She yelled in a loud terrifying voice. "You are protected for now but soon my lord Duncan will rule all!"

"Wait we killed him! We sabotaged his flux!"

"What! How dare you!"

"Run out everybody she is pissed!"

* * *

Sipsco was gone. Kim had knocked down the main building but ran away. She obviously was strong but she could not take out the entire Sipsco base. "Sjin, get to rebuilding. Toby, start finding volunteers."

* * *

I am a dwarf and I am Digging a hole diggy diggy hole. Yes this way yes yes yes yes yes sye syeyesye. Simon was digging down beneath the stargate. Deeper than any other dwarf. Suddenly there was a fiery explosion and he went flying. He saw a bright light then he got caught on something and he was suddenly sent flying.

* * *

Lewis was worried the experiment went horribly wrong. The truth was evident. Either he would have to stop respawning Simon or he would have to show him.

He pressed a button that automatically would recall Simon to this clone in half an hour.

But before six minutes passed the clone began to activate. Which meant that he had died. "Lewis something horrible just happened! I foun . . d AGGHTHTH . . " Suddenly in an otherworldly voice that seemed to be a group talking in unison he said._ We dug down in the depths wondering what we would find there. In the end we found it the Soulbook a legendary artifact of the nether that even Notch would handle carefully. Nobody could touch the book because of what it housed. It was Duncan Jones that finally discovered the means of safely housing what Notch himself would keep hidden somewhere._

Lewis was horrified. How on earth did Simon know! No the book wanted to be found that confirmed all of his suspicions the book was drawing Simon to it otherwise it would have been impossible for him to find. He continued._ Duncan built something similar to an enchanting table to house the book. The obsidian was treated with intense care and was eventually brought to an intense strength and slight magical ability. Instead of a diamond he used Wither Stars. The relic was used to make immense leaps in science._ **_We dug too deep we did not know of the demons that dwelt beneath that would eventually come to destroy everything we tried to do. We dug too deep and discovered the terrors of . . ._**

* * *

"My dear subjects today we shall strike at yog labs and claim the soulbook! Josie has informed me that Rythian has sided with Simon so he must be brought down as well. This is their end!"

The small group of people at his feet gave such a loud cheer that the surrounding valley shook with their laughter.

"Soon we shall end all oppression and we shall claim VICTORY!" more cheering erupted. HE turned and walked toward his quarters.

"You slammed the door

You cut my heart

You left me out to die

Don't hold your breath

I'm still here

Soon you all will die"

* * *

** Duncan's team will begin to play a bigger part soon in the development of the story. I also only said that you would find out what the Nether artifact is not enough to understand anything about it. I hope that it is worth your time reading it. Review please.**


	6. Sorry

Sorry everybody for not updateing recently but recently life became really chaotic. Someone I know died from Battens diseas and another person is literaly on their last lung. I will post new chapters soon. 


End file.
